


Tommy Hilfiger

by shoegazerx



Series: Diamonds, Fur Coat, Champagne [4]
Category: Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale - Fandom, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/pseuds/shoegazerx
Summary: In which a particular luxury item disrupts prior engagements.





	Tommy Hilfiger

“OK. Thanks.” he said and ended the call.

Normally, he would’ve jumped out of his skin of happiness. He still remembered quite vividly that evening he came home sulking, throwing his bag on the floor. The turn of events was pretty bloody brilliant but of course, there had to be a downside. His chest ached thinking of Jean’s reaction. There was already a pressing silence from the living room that Adam simply refused to face. Still, he held on tightly to his phone and exited the office.

LeChiffre was lounging on the living room couch with his tablet. Typical really, yet in that particular moment, it was overwhelmingly endearing. Adam could visualize their apartment in a series of snapshots and each had Jean in them, occupying space in the foreground of his vision. He knew that if he were to take him out, the images would not make any sense to him afterward. The thought made him pause for a moment longer and the lack of words coming out of his mouth prompted him to fidget with the phone instead.

“What is it, Adam?”

LeChiffre let the tablet slip between his fingers enough for Adam to spot the Business Insider header.

“I ah… got a call from Alana. Lucas has an emergency in London and management thought it would be best to swap us. I’m leaving for Copenhagen tomorrow.”

Adam was sure he heard the little hitch in his throat.

“I understand.” LeChiffre said and placed the tablet on the coffee table. “I will cancel the reservations at Dorsia.”

Adam felt his very heart contract in his chest.

“Shit, I know how long it took to score a table there. I promise I will make it up to you.”

LeChiffre crossed his legs and straightened his back against the couch.

“I should have known I could never compete with Tommy Hilfiger and his new FLEX collection.”

“The afterparty is on the third day!” Adam exclaimed and threw himself on the couch, next to LeChiffre “Sure the designers are interesting but we all know Hilfiger’s the special guest. It might actually lose some steam until the weekend if all we’ll see is Scandinavian minimalism.”

LeChiffre cracked a smile and Adam knew the critical moment had passed.

“Will you know your way around?”

“I’ll be fine.” Adam said and threw his phone on the coffee table “I have a contact there, Elias. He’s not the sharpest tool in the shed but he knows Copenhagen like the back of his hand. He makes for a good PA.”

LeChiffre’s expression remained inquisitive so Adam threw his arms around him and scooted closer.

“I’ll miss you. You know that.”

He kissed him then, gently, once, twice. LeChiffre’s arms came around him and the warmth was comforting.

“I’ll miss you too, Adam.”

He removed the curls from Adam’s eyes and softly tugged at the ends, making Adam chuckle and go in for another kiss that got him flat on his back, LeChiffre’s weight heavy against him.

“Are we now simply filling time until your departure?” LeChiffre asked, kissing Adam’s chin.

“Well, it doesn’t necessarily mean it has to be boring.” Adam grinned.

“Anything you have in mind?”

Adam grabbed LeChiffre by the jaws and sucked on his tongue before dragging his lips against his with each uttered word.

“You could start by taking off my shirt. Then you could slid my trousers off and see how hard I am. You’ll turn me over and see how wet I am and how bad I want it. Then you’ll bend me over and fuck me with your  _ fat. cock _ .”

Adam could feel LeChiffre vibrate against him, anticipation pouring through his nervous system. Yet,  he backed off and pulled Adam by the hand, leading him into the bedroom.

Once there, he turned to Adam and captured him in a hungry kiss, bracing his nape and gripping his chin in his urge to consume. He walked Adam backwards towards to bed while gripping at his shirt. He took it off and threw it out of sight. He leaned in to kiss Adam’s neck, his clavicle, his nipple, his abdomen.

Adam’s breath was out of sync already when LeChiffre turned him and pushed him over the edge of the bed. He then grabbed the trousers by the waistband and pulled them down, along with Adam’s boxers, leaving him completely exposed. LeChiffre himself then discarded his house robe and pajama bottoms and leaned in to soothe the skin on Adam’s shoulder blades and trace the shape of his spine with sure fingers. He nipped at the skin on his hips and sucked marks along the curve of Adam’s ass. Adam’s moans kept him going, kneading his flesh and kissing the back of his thighs, where the hamstrings were pulled taut.

Adam started tugging at his cock with one hand while bunching the sheets with the other when he felt himself being spread open.

LeChiffre licked a straight swath over his hole that spiked his pleasure in an instant.

“Oh, fuck Jean!”

He felt LeChiffre dragging his tongue against the ring of muscle over and over  _ and over _ , turning his moans into shrills. Adam was stroking his cock as best as he could, squished against the mattress and the extra friction was still not enough. It never was without Jean.

LeChiffre plunged his tongue inside, bracing himself on Adam’s lower back and Adam gritted his teeth, feeling tears welling into the corners of his eyes. He felt his skin burning and his stomach contracted, his pleasure centers sent into overdrive. The tips of Jean’s hair were softly brushing against his skin, a feather’s touch that was only enhancing the moment.

LeChiffre stopped just as he was about to give up and cum in his fist. He heard the drawer sliding open as LeChiffre fished a condom from the nightstand. Adam turned his head enough to see him roll it on before LeChiffre leaned in and cupped his chin. He kissed him then, an assessment of the moment. They were ready. 

Adam’s toes were curled and he was already panting as LeChiffre lined his cock and pushed in slowly. Adam welcomed the stretch, his body reacting to LeChiffre’s familiar girth. One, two, three thrusts before they adjusted completely and LeChiffre increased the intensity. His hands gripping Adam’s hips, he slammed inside, rhythmically squeezing Adam against the mattress, making him moan unrestrained.

“Fuck, Jean! Fuck, you feel so good!”

Adam felt his throat giving up already and reducing his moans to whines and impatient squirms as LeChiffre did not ease up on his thrusts. He felt he would not last any longer at this rate when LeChiffre halted and pulled out. He then flipped him on his back and pulled his legs open before sliding his cock back in, swifter and deeper. The sight of stray hair strands getting in his eyes and sweat drenching his arms, gliding off his chin, racing along the fibers in his abdomen made Adam squeeze his cock harder and start stroking himself faster. He was completely exposed to Jean, every twitch of skin for him to see and Jean’s pleasure was pouring through his expression, entirely under, lost in the openness of Adam’s body. It was always exciting, no matter how frequently they’d do this. How they would react to each other, how their bodies would slot together. The cosmic binary system.

They were so much in tune, when Adam spilled on his chest, LeChiffre groaned and filled the condom.

Exhausted, he pushed inside once, twice, prolonging the feeling and pulled out. He took off the condom from his spent cock and tied the end in a knot before throwing it in the waste bin.

Adam was sprawled on the edge of the bed, exactly as he’d been left, smiling in the haze of his orgasm.

LeChiffre lay down next to him and leaned over to stroke his cheeks and thumb at his lips.

“I could come with you.”

Adam chuckled and kissed the pads of his fingers.

“Are we really going to be that sort of couple?”

“Only if you wish to.”

“Then yes.”


End file.
